Notebook
|purpose = Providing the player with information about the story, locations, quests and more. }}The Notebook is a key item in . It is a small, black, leather-bound book that records and compiles many different pieces of information from throughout the game, such as events of the plot, detailed information about locations, and information (as well as clues) relating to quests. The Notebook records information under seven different categories, titled Story, Quests, Special Requests, Treasure Rumors, Character Profiles, Area Information, and Diving Skills. Each section is useful for different purposes and can be found below. Story The Story section of the notebook details and summarizes the journey of L&L Diving Service as you progress through the game. It lists six "chapters" of the game, each with a brief summary of events that transpire over the player's journey. 1: The Song of Dragons There is a legend about the that originated in the Pacific Rim. Intrigued by the story, you took a leave of absence from college to visit the Pelago Commonwealth in the South Pacific. By chance, you ended up working for , run by the former world-renowned marine adventurer . On your first day, you went diving with , 's granddaughter and the company's only employee. She dropped her pendant during the dive, and it made a strange sound... which inexplicably caused a humpback whale to turn violent. The pendant had belonged to 's deceased father, . This prompted to set off alone to recover another pendant that had been lost at sea around Deep Hole. entrusted you with the , which you used to drive away a shark that had trapped Oceana. You found the lost pendant and discovered that the two fit together to reveal a . 2: Phantoms of the Castle The engraved on the pendant left by Oceana's father pointed to . These ruins lay on the seafloor in in the Aegean Sea, an area where the legend of the was still passed down. Determined to solve this mystery, you went to with the Louviers, where you were challenged by a salvager named and hindered by a ferocious man-eating shark known as . Following the clues you found, you made your way to . Many rare items sank with the castle, and one of them, , left a strong impression on you and Oceana. Just as you found the map, a loud noise came from beyond the castle--the ? You managed to escape the after a trap sealed you in, then discovered a secret room and returned to the surface with an ancient lapis lazuli slate called the . 3: Pole to Pole You went to an aquarium in Japan looking for a prodigious scientist said to be the only one capable of deciphering the . She turned out to be a gifted young woman named . After you did some work in the for her, she deciphered the slate: was disturbed by hearing about the that had led to his death. In the end, and convinced him to investigate it. Following reports of sailors hearing the , you headed for the . But just as before, the was followed by danger, and you barely escaped with your lives. Convinced that the really did bring bad luck, Jean-Eric refused to pursue the mystery of the song or the treasure any further. 4: The Second Slate had become estranged from his son because he continued to search for a treasure that Jean-Eric didn't believe existed. Jean-Eric was tormented by guilt, but convinced him that her father wouldn't have wanted him to feel this way. The following day, came to and admitted that he was also looking for the . At his request, the group left for South America, believing there was some information about the and the treasure in the . Together with , you went up the dangerous and discovered ancient Okeanos ruins that held a . The contents were astonishing, saying that the Okeanides controlled dragons using a , which was both a and a to the hidden . The was made up of ... If the pendants left were two of those parts, where was the ? It seemed that was hiding something... 5: The Mystery in the Abyss According to , he and found the by chance 15 years ago while exploring the of the Red Sea. pushed on to the in the submarine to look for the treasure, but something went wrong. When rescuers arrived, the submarine was empty and only two parts of the flute were found. sank in the ... could the of the be inside? You defied the dangerous working conditions in the deep to explore the sunken and found a containing the . The waterproof sack also contained to his father. In it, he said that he still loved his father, and these words melted the ice in 's heart. 6: Forever Blue The were combined, and the was finally complete. However, the map it held wasn't a normal one... You realized that it could be projected onto the to establish the location of the . Upon following the map to the marked location, you found some colossal submerged ruins. After joining forces with , and to search the ruins, you found the left behind by the Okeanides deep inside--a gigantic golden statue of a goddess. As soon as you laid eyes on it, the reverberations of the caused the ruins to collapse and your group quickly escaped, leaving the treasure to rest once more at the bottom of the ocean. Quests Quests are useful missions that the player can embark on as a break from the main storyline or for additional items and loot. They usually take quite a bit of time and effort to complete, with multiple parts to each quest. There are eight quests in total, each of which has its own rewards along the way. Be the Best Trainer! The Be the Best Trainer! quest revolves around the player's dolphin partners and a man named Finley, who visits the player after performing a few dolphin shows. This quest is the only method of obtaining nine of eleven dolphin partners in the game, and while not necessary, and while dolphins do not differ in skill or speed, it is a fun sidequest for training dolphins, putting on shows and gaining titles and items. Fragments of Memory The Fragments of Memory quest follows the story of ML, a diver who suffers an accident and, consequentially, memory loss. The player must take photos of various creatures in order to help him regain his memory, with one of the final photos being of Oceana. Find the Blue Bird! The Find the Blue Bird! quest revolves around a titular blue bird who the player finds on the pier of Nineball Island. The bird will speak to the player and fly away towards an island Gatama Atoll, beginning a long goose chase as the player chases the bird to various locations across the world, finding a new item or piece of equipment at each of its landing spots. The quest ends with the bird returning to the player's pier, where it can be occasionally seen afterward. This quest is a good way to gain many items and much gear. Pride of the Salvage King The Pride of the Salvage King quest follows the treasure requests of FF, an old acquaintance slash rival of GG who requests various treasures from different locations around the world, as well as the occasional request from Jean-Eric or other clients. Help Me! The Help Me! is a short but climactic quest that revolves around sick and injured animals from across the world that the player must heal using their Pulsar, as well as promoting themes of animal preservation and animal awareness, culminating in a showdown where the player must pulse an entire pod of whales to prevent them from slamming into the beaches of the Zahhab Region and beaching themselves. Young Entrepreneur The Young Entrepreneur quest revolves largely around Oceana and the player, as well as L&L Diving Service as a whole. As the player fills up and completes maps throughout their playthrough, they can give them to Oceana for rewards, as well as boosting the company's reputation and wealth; this quest also leads to the discovery of the Sea Serpent. Voice of the Night Sky Perhaps the largest and most important of all quests, the Voice of the Night Sky quest revolves around the mysterious coins that the player can find strewn across every map in the game (except the North Coast of Canada). As the player collects more coins and completes more sub-quests labeled "Stars" in reference to constellations and Greek mythology, a titular mysterious voice communicates with them over the radio, giving them hints, clues and vague messages that aide in the quest and also guide the player throughout. Save the Aquarium The Save the Aquarium quest centers largely around Hayako and the Aquarium, as the player aides her and Mr. Kaimoto in boosting the success and popularity of the aquarium so that it does not lose funding. The player does this through modifying the aquarium's many exhibits on a regular basis, based on what visitors want to see the most. Special Requests Special Requests are similar to quests but much shorter in duration, being individual missions with less of a long, extended storyline. Many of them follow key items that the player may interact with and find throughout the game, such as the Servant's Ring, and some of the special requests lead to the discovery of certain legendaries. White Dolphin of Ciceros This special request is part of the Be the Best Trainer quest. According to Finley, there's a in . You found a white bottlenose dolphin under attack from a tiger shark near . You rescued and befriended the white dolphin! Ghost of Valka Castle This special request results in the discovery of Phantom, and requires the completion of the Valka Castle map to unlock. You've heard a strange rumor about . Didn't say something about ? A roams at night, or so the story goes. has heard that it's the old prince wandering around, but could that be true? It turned out to be a huge black manta. So much for a "ghost"! Strange Animal in Antarctica This special request can be unlocked as you progress through the main storyline. The big job is done, but seems preoccupied... Oceana read an article entitled " " and said she was going to go and see it for herself, but Jean-Eric stopped her. Then Hayako said she wanted to go too, so you're off to , . The strange animal turned out to be a leopard seal. It looks like Hayako knew all along... Memento This special request has no special requirements; Nancy may sell the guitar at a random time. has a for sale! You should when you have the money. It turns out that the guitar you bought once belonged to the father of a girl named Marzia. Can you find her father's ship, the , in ? You bested Thanatos and retrieved the items that Marzia's father left behind. Healing Sea This special request requires discovering Mushroom Rock to unlock. A large shadow was seen at in the . It might be worth investigating. Hayako has asked you to go to the Zahhab Region and collect the that grows there. It's an area rich in with lots of plankton, so might be feeding there. You got the seaweed! Hayako is really pleased with the results it's given in her tests. When the Stillness is Broken This special request requires discovering Blue Cliff to unlock. There's a blocked off by a rock in . Is there some way to move the rock? Looks like you can't move the rock with . Can you perhaps team up with a marine animal to move it? With the help of a dolphin partner, you pushed the rock aside! Mysterious Object This special request results in the discovery of the Pelago Crocodile, and requires the telescope (purchasable from Nancy) to unlock. There's a rumor that if you look out to sea , you can see something mysterious floating around. Maybe you can see it with a ? You saw a strange object floating to the . The strange object turned out to be a Pelago crocodile! But they're supposed to be extinct... Floating Island This special request results in the discovery of Cacao Maharaja, and requires Snorkel to unlock. You saw something that looked like a small island . Try visiting it. The thing that looks like a small island went toward . You might find out what it is if you go there. The little island turned out to be . People say it brings good luck! Finding Nancy's Scissors This special request results in Nancy being able to give the player haircuts, and requires speaking to her once Deep Hole has been discovered to unlock. Nancy needs your help with something. Be sure to talk to her and find out what it is. She wants you to find the she dropped into . Bring them back to her once you find them! When you returned the to Nancy, she told you that she has a side job as a hairdresser. Maybe she'll give you a trim? Sealed Away This special request results in the release of a Pygmy Sperm Whale trapped in Deep Hole, and requires the completion of the Deep Hole map to unlock. A chamber in the down in is sealed by a huge rock. If only you could move it aside... It looks like you can't move the rock with . If you could team up with a sea creature, might that be enough? You moved the rock aside and released a pygmy sperm whale that was trapped inside! The Closed Path This special request results in the discovery of Mama Cortica, and can be unlocked as you progress through the main storyline. There's a route blocked by a fallen tree somewhere in the . Is there some way to move the tree? Looks like you can't move the tree using . Can you team up with a river creature? Gold Eater This special request results in the discovery of the Golden Catfish, and requires the Servant's Ring, found in Valka Castle, to unlock. You showed the Servant's Ring to GG, who said it was from South America. People once panned for gold in the , so perhaps the ring is from there? You gave the Servant's Ring to a piraiba catfish... The piraiba catfish you gave the ring to was the Golden Catfish! King Gigide This special request results in the discovery of King Gigide, and requires the Caiman Relic, found in the Zahhab Region, to unlock. You showed the caiman fragment to Hayako, who said it had some connection to the . You might find out more if you . You went to the ruins and met King Gigide himself! Did he appear in response to the caiman relic? The Grave Keeper This special request results in the discovery of the Grave Keeper, and can be unlocked as you progress through the main storyline. One of Oceana's favorite creatures is found in the . Why not go there with her? You heard something from the . Take Oceana with you and check it out. When you used some food as bait, the Grave Keeper appeared! Oceana was really excited. The Mysterious Voice This special request results in the acquisition of the Mirage swimsuit, and can be unlocked by purchasing the Totem Pole from Nancy. There's something about that that bothers you. Take a closer look at it. You heard a mysterious voice. " ... ... ... ..." What could it mean? You heard the strange voice again. "On the ... ...my thanks..." Are you getting a reward? Ancient Mother This special request results in the discovery of the Ancient Mother, and requires the Whale Ornament, found on Nineball Island following the completion of the North Coast of Canada map, to unlock. On the beach, you picked up an ornament shaped like the Ancient Mother. Jean-Eric says it means the Ancient Mother is migrating to the or the . If you search, you might find her. You met the legendary Ancient Mother in the ! You've never seen a whale with such huge, kind eyes. Treasure Rumors Treasure Rumors are short requests that lead to the discovery of unique, one-time salvages such as the Trident Ring or Holy Treasure. They are usually unlocked following various points in the main storyline or other quests. Legend of Pelago This treasure rumor is unlocked after Nancy deciphers the Triton Bracelet. It's said that an ancient tribe hid their treasure in a secret cave somewhere in Gatama Atoll. You found the in Gatama Atoll! Salinity-Testing Results This treasure rumor is unlocked after GG joins your team, and is triggered by the Pride of the Salvage King quest. There are reports of abnormal salinity levels around a group of microatolls somewhere in the Gatama Atoll region. You found the in Gatama Atoll! Legend of Dolphin Island This treasure rumor is unlocked after Nancy deciphers the Triton Bracelet. It seems salvagers from all over the region have converged on Dolphin Island to search for the treasure resting there. You found the in Gatama Atoll! Freight-Salvaging Rumor This treasure rumor is unlocked after completing the Deep Hole map. There are many stories of freight from a ship that sank long ago being found around the middle level of Deep Hole. You found the in Deep Hole! Fishermen's Talk This treasure rumor is unlocked after Nancy deciphers the Triton Bracelet. The local fishermen say a moray eel with a ring in its mouth lurks at the bottom of Deep Hole. You found the in Deep Hole! Spartan-Treasure Rumor This treasure rumor is unlocked after the end of the main plot, and is part of the Pride of the Salvage King quest. Legend tells of a treasure sealed away by the Spartans in a cave surrounded by powerful whirlpools. You and GG found the in Ciceros Strait! Salvage Rush This treasure rumor is unlocked after completing the Ciceros Strait map. Local salvagers have been searching intensively around the central area of Ciceros Strait. You found the in Ciceros Strait! Legend of Triton Village This treasure rumor is unlocked after completing Chapter 2. Archaeological study suggests there was a legend in Triton Village that held that "a golden soul rests north of the full moon". You found the in Ciceros Strait! Treasure-Vault Rumor This treasure rumor is unlocked after completing Chapter 2. Salvagers from all over the world are searching for the treasury of Valka Castle. You found the in Valka Castle! Library Rumor This treasure rumor is unlocked after GG joins your team, and is triggered by the Pride of the Salvage King quest. Valka Castle's library is said to hold many rare and ancient books that are lost to the surface world. You found the in Valka Castle! Valka Castle Rumor This treasure rumor is unlocked after completing Chapter 2. There are rumored to be priceless works of art among the treasures hidden in Valka Castle. You found the painting in Valka Castle! Riddle of the Prince This treasure rumor is unlocked after completing the Valka Castle map. The prince of Valka Castle is rumored to have had a strange habit of hiding valuable items in high places for safekeeping. You found the in Valka Castle! Category:Lore Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Nineball Island